


A not so fun predicament

by Capsiclegirl



Category: Elton John (Musician), Richard Madden/Taron Egerton - Fandom, Rocketman - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dildos, Hospital, Kinda, Light D/s, M/M, Protective Richard, Sexual Injury, Sick Fic, Surgery, cute Taron, dildo stuck up ass, sassy Elton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsiclegirl/pseuds/Capsiclegirl
Summary: Due to Richard's reluctance on certain aspects of play, Taron decides to take matters into his own hands.But when Taron winds up in the hospital, Richard has to make a major decision about their dynamic moving forward.(Prequel to explain how they went from Richard being timid about starting a D/s relationship to being Taron's full on Dominant. Thought it deserved some form of catalyst for how it got as intense as it did).





	A not so fun predicament

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me I am drunk!
> 
> I am drunk and woke up at 4 am and wrote this and am still very intoxicated. Please forgive me.
> 
> This is another prequel, happening not long after 'It Started with a Diamond.'
> 
> If you haven't read that one and left a review please do!

Richard had known that something was up from the moment that his phone went off. It was 11 pm on a Sunday, and when the special ringtone he had for Taron woke him up, a cold sweat came over him.

Normally Taron would text first, and to hear from him this late out of nowhere got Richard’s heart rate up. But he answered the phone with a shaky hand anyway, taking a deep breath before speaking.

“Hello?”

“Hi, um Richard? I’m sorry, did I wake you?”

“Yes, but it’s okay. What’s up?” 

“I… I’m in the hospital. Can you come down here. Need you.”

“Christ, are you okay? What happened?”

“I’ll be fine, and I’ll explain when you get here. I just need you. And please don’t be mad.”

At this Richard sighed but nodded, before remembering he was on the phone. “I won’t be mad, Taron. Text me the location.”

“Thanks. See you soon.”

Richard got an uber and gave them the directions, the hospital only twenty minutes away. The entire ride he told himself to stay calm, that he was okay, and that Taron would be as well. Still, whatever this was he didn’t like it. 

When he got to the hospital, he was still shaky, but had calmed himself enough to where one could hardly tell. His logical brain had told him that if it were really life threatening, Taron wouldn’t have called him first, and that he would have heard whatever tragic news from Taron’s mother or someone else. Still, his panicked lizard brain told him that Taron was fighting for his life in the ICU, because of course it did.

He reached the front desk and told them the name of who he was seeing, and they pointed him in the direction of pre-op and gave him a room number. This did nothing to calm Richard’s nerves, but he still kept his relatively calm demeanor as he walked through the hospital hallways. 

Upen reaching the room he was given, he knocked quietly and then opened the door, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. 

Taron was sitting up in bed. He was wearing a hospital gown and had an IV in his arm, but despite this, his face lit up upon seeing Richard enter the room. 

“Richard! So glad to see you,” he exclaimed, leaning up and accepting a hug from the Scot.

“What happened, T?” Richard asked, holding Taron tightly and intent on staying that way for a while. But Taron eventually leaned back and forced Richard to let go, making him whine.

“So… you’re gonna think this is hilarious,” started Taron, his cheeks reddening as he spoke.

“That is probably very untrue, but go on,” said Richard, not wanting to beat around the bush.

“Okay, so you know how I wanted to try using dildos and you said you didn’t think I was ready for something as big as I was suggesting?” asked Taron, his face now a shade of maroon Richard hadn’t previously known possible.

“Yes…?”

“Well I might have tried using one on my own, and I kinda forgot the rule of flared bases… and um…”

“You didn’t.

“Yup.”

Richard sat back and rubbed his face with his hands, took a deep breath, and pinched the bridge of his nose. God, he didn’t need this, but he also couldn’t help cracking a smile, it dawning on him why they were there.

“It’s still up there, isn’t it,” said Richard, not a question.

Taron just nodded, looking away. “The x-ray is here if you want to look at it.” And he pulled out a manilla envelope.

Richard pulled out a printed out x-ray, and it was instantly obvious that the large dildo that Taron had used had gotten sucked way up into his colon. He couldn’t help it at that point, and ventured a laugh.

“Is not funny,” muttered Taron, obviously trying to hold back his own laughter, too.

“Doll, I’m afraid it is. Who else knows?” asked Richard, still chortling as he put the x-ray back in the envelope.

“I texted Dexter and he wants my ass, and I also told Elton. Aside from that you’re the only one that knows,” muttered Taron, reaching out and taking Richard’s hand in his. 

Richard grabbed Taron’s hand and squeezed it gently. “I’m afraid that your ass is out of commission for a little while.”

“God Richard, what will I tell my mum?”

“Ye don’t have to tell her anything. You’re an adult.”

“What if someone tells her,” he asked, narrowing his brows at Richard, accusingly.

“Then she’ll tease you once the shock has passed, probably make it a tradition to joke about at family dinners. But I’m sure no one will be mad or worried. Shit, this is a good story to tell the grandkids.”

“Eh, might not quite be child appropriate,” said Taron, giving a half hearted laugh. “Anyway, they want to wheel me in for surgery, but they want a designated driver to be on hand before they put me under.”

“That why you called?” 

“Yeah. Didn’t want to out myself to anyone else.”

The message was clear, that Taron trusted Richard more than anyone right now. Richard nodded and kissed Taron’s hand tenderly, treasuring that sense of trust.

“Okay, but you realize we’re gonna have to talk about this,” said Richard, grabbing a pen as Taron handed him the form.

“I know that you probably don’t want to keep doing this, because I went behind your back and now I’m that weirdo in the ER with a thing stuck up his arse, but”-”actually, it makes me want to do this more. Start a proper D/s dynamic.”

Taron was taken aback by this, and leaned back only to have the stuck dildo rub against something the wrong way. “Oh shit,” he gritted, prompting Richard to stand up and rub his forehead, ever gentle.

“Just breathe, love. We’ll talk about this more later. But seeing you like this makes me want to step up to make sure that it doesn’t happen again.”

Taron took deep breaths, relaxing as Richard stood over him. He trusted this man with his life, and knowing that Richard still wanted him-scratch that, wanted to take their dynamic to the places Taron wanted, helped the tension ease down as he relaxed again.

A nurse came in and took the signed form from Richard, and took Taron’s vitals. A doctor came in and joked about how most people used the excuse ‘I fell on it,’ and how nice it was to get a patient who was honest about what happened.

When it came time to wheel Taron into surgery, Richard followed them as far as he was allowed, holding Taron’s hand in his.

“I’m scared,” said Taron, gripping Richard’s hand tight.

“You’ll be fine. I’ll be here waiting for you, Taron,” and with that he planted the gentlest of kisses on Taron’s forehead, and he was wheeled into the OR.

Richard waited, trying hard not to let himself think. But think he did, as he shifted in his seat repeatedly and got up for coffee and tried to ignore the overly loud news and the annoying child and the taste of the awful burnt hospital coffee. 

He thought about how scared he really was about hurting Taron. His deepest, darkest desires. He thought about how Taron begged him to always take things further, to spank or fuck him harder, to choke him with his cock. It was terrifying, what he knew he was capable of doing to the eager, pliant man that he was developing feelings for. 

No, that he was in love with. And at that realization he knew that he would never truly harm Taron. The worst had already happened, Taron had been hurt sexually, but it didn’t happen by his hands. Taron had done it to himself, literally. 

Richard decided then and there that if he could help it, Taron wouldn’t wind up in the ER like this again. That he would keep him safe, so that Taron wouldn’t try something crazy or dangerous with someone else. 

He had been there an hour when his name was called. The nurse smiled and told him that Taron was doing well, still sleeping, and in a room. She led Richard down the hall, giving him paperwork to sign. They were keeping him there overnight for observations to make sure there was no tearing or bleeding.

Richard nodded absently, the nurse understanding and leaving him be when he got to Taron’s room.

The next day, Taron awoke with a massive pain in his lower body, vaguely remembering what happened before he even opened his eyes.

“Richard…?” he croaked, his throat feeling like sandpaper. He opened his eyes and Richard was right there, asleep with his face pressed into the hospital bed, in a position that was definitely not comfortable, to say the least.

Taron reached out and touched Richard’s hair, and he stirred, looking up at Taron and then sitting bolt upright. 

“Easy there, love,” cooed Richard stopping Taron from sitting up with a soft touch. “Just relax.”

“Was dreaming of you,” said Taron, squeezing Richard’s hand. “Want out of here.” Taron then reached for his IV, and Richard stopped him, holding his hand firmly.

“Don’t do that, it looks cool in the movies, but you’ll hurt yourself,” and Taron laid back, obviously still groggy from the anesthesia, but lucid enough to understand. 

“I’m so sorry this happened, Taron. I know that you want to go further and I was scared. But I’m gonna do my best to give you what you need.”

“I trust you, Richard,” said Taron, settling back into the bed a bit more.

Richard sat with him, helping Taron to sip water and talking to the doctor for him and petting his hair and basically being an angel. He was firm, and Taron seemed to like this, when he made decisions or asked for things for him. 

When they were told they could leave soon, just after one last check up, Taron was relieved. He was fully awake and antsy to be out of there. When a knock came at the door, he hoped desperately it was his doctor. But instead the face that appeared was that of Elton John. 

“Hello love. Heard you were laid up in hospital,” he said with that cheeky grin.

“Okay, this was a bad life decision. Is there an undo button,” said Taron, unsure whether to be mortified or to laugh. 

“Sorry love, there isn’t one. I’d have found it,” and then Elton was giving him a hug, and then someone was bringing in a bouquet of flowers as tall as Taron. Roses and carnations, in varying shades of red and pink. And of course Taron started to tear up and both Elton and Richard hugged him tight, and Elton insistently invited them both over for dinner the next week.

“Oh love, I have to hear this one. And spare none of the details,” he said, giving Richard a knowing wink. “I’ll take care of Dexter, David said that they’re changing the film schedule slightly to focus on young Reginald, so you can recover for the next few days.”

Taron was overwhelmed and started sobbing in earnest, so happy and overcome with all of the love. By the time the doctor came in for one last check, Elton making himself scarce, remarking as he left, “remember to warm the lube, doc, and send them the toy back, postage is on me.”

Once the last check up was done and Taron was unhooked from the IV, he was prescribed pain meds and stool softeners and a car was called. By this time Taron was more than ready to leave. He didn’t object, however, to having Richard push him in a wheelchair, only pretending to be annoyed.

“Well, you’re gonna put up with me pampering you for the next few days. Just don’t get too used to it, love.”

Taron rolled his eyes, leaning back in the wheelchair and loving the feel of Richards strong arms as he rubbed his cheek against one.

By the time they got home all Taron wanted to do was have a proper meal and cuddle. Richard set him up in bed and went to go make him some food. But Taron didn’t want to let go of Richard’s arm.

“Gotta fix you some breakfast,” said Richard, not even trying to pull away.

“Don’t care. I want you here,” said Taron, scooting over and making room for Richard to climb into bed next to him. He wasn’t all that hungry anyway. 

Richard leaned in close, putting his face in the crook of Taron’s next. He breathed in that familiar scent, slightly obscured by the smell of the hospital, but still Taron. “I love you,” he whispered.

Taron turned over and looked at him deeply, trusting. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hate me, blame the alcohol
> 
> To quote Homer Simpson "The solution to, and cause of, all of life's problems."
> 
> But no, seriously, my obsessive brain wouldn't let me rest since my last fic due to needing a sorta jumping off point for how our favorite couple got to where they are. 
> 
> Hope that you like. More pure smut to come in the future. Please read and review!
> 
> Love!


End file.
